


Threshold

by likeatumbleweed



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Angst, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeatumbleweed/pseuds/likeatumbleweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn have a private moment before Thor's coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing something in first person - it turned out a bit more "angsty" than I anticipated. Feedback, comments, and kudos are always welcome. <3
> 
> Also, though I LOVE the Thorki/Thunderfrost pairing, all Loki/Thor feels contained within are strictly brotherly/platonic. :)

I would think on these moments later, in my mourning. Wondering if Loki had ever truly been honest with me. Wondering if I had ever really known him at all.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I couldn't help but hurry down the corridor, trying my best not to break into a run. I hated to seem too eager, but I knew that if I didn't find Loki soon, I would not have the chance to see him until after the coronation. He would be outfitted in his formal armor for the occasion, and having never seen him in it before, I was anxious for a chance to admire it. _Privately_.

I was nearly out of breath when I finally reached the room I had been searching for, only to find the doors flanked by two imposing guards. There had been a time when approaching them was a daunting task for me; however, by then I had been Loki's consort for quite some time, and I was a common sight around the palace.

"Lady Sigyn," they said simultaneously, nodding almost imperceptibly as they stepped aside without hesitation, allowing me through.

I walked into the cavernous room, finding a fire pit blazing in the center of it. There was a bit of a chill in the air, and I was drawn to the warmth of the fire immediately. Holding my hands out to soak up the heat, I scanned the room for Loki. I had nearly given up hope of him being there, resigning myself to the fact that I had already missed him, when one of the long curtains flanking the room shifted just a bit, revealing his presence.

Just as I had hoped, I had caught him alone. He was lost in thought, his brow knitted together in concentration, as he paced the edge of the room. He made no indication that he had heard me enter, giving me the rare opportunity to observe him in secret.

He cut quite the impressive figure as he walked, carrying himself with his familiar royal bearing even when alone. I watched, transfixed, as his long green cloak swayed and skimmed the floor with every step, the softness of it contrasting nicely with the metal and leather of his armor.

It was his helmet, however, that took my breath away, adding at least another foot to his already soaring height. A bit of his dark hair peeked out from the bottom, bringing welcome images to my mind of my fingers tangled in the silkiness of it, his mouth on mine, his hands roaming my body...

I had to stop myself. This was not the time to be frustratingly aroused.

I took a deep breath. "Would my prince be opposed to some company?" I asked, stirring him from his reverie.

Loki stopped in his tracks to turn my direction, a smile lighting up his face, erasing any worry I thought I had seen there moments before. "I do believe your prince would love nothing more than your company right now." He turned slowly for me to admire him in all his regalia. "So, what do you think? I feel like a trussed-up roast pheasant."

"And you are just as scorching," I replied, smiling as I approached him. I looked him over appreciatively, sighing and shaking my head, momentarily unable to find the words. "I know this is Thor's big day," I said finally, "but I won't be able to tear my eyes off of you. You are absolutely breathtaking."

"Such flattery," Loki cooed, caressing my arm. "Believe me when I say I will have the same difficulty. This dress is beautiful," he continued, his eyes running the length of my body, "yet my only thought is how much better it would look on the floor of my bedchamber."

I blushed, welcoming the warmth in my cheeks; even after so much time together, his ability to stir such a reaction using only his words continued to astound me.

"In all honesty, right now I'm happy to be wearing it," I said, rubbing my hands together. "I'm a bit jealous of all your layers. My hands feel nearly frostbitten!"

At this, Loki held his arms out for me. "Here my love, let me hold you. This armor is stifling; I believe I would welcome the touch of your cold hands right now."

I went to him gladly; he had been particularly occupied over the previous few days in preparation for Thor's coronation, and I had not had any time with him alone. I was starved for his attention.

Using the edge of Loki's cloak to cover the cold metal of his breastplate, I laid my head upon his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. The cold in my limbs began to ebb as I held on to him, enjoying the soft rise and fall of his breathing beneath my cheek. 

So many nights I had fallen asleep in his arms in much this same position, his heartbeat strong in my ear, his fingers combing my hair or stroking my face, lulling me into peacefulness and happy dreams. Close to him like this...this was when I was most content.

His hand began to trace a lazy path on my spine, and I purred in contentment. "Let's run away, Loki," I said into his chest, only half joking. "Let's escape this spectacle, and you can warm me properly."

He gently placed his fingers under my chin, raising my head to look me in the eyes. "You have no idea how tempting you are. But I am afraid my absence would not go unnoticed." He smiled down at me, ensnaring me with eyes the exact emerald of his cloak. "After this interminable day is over, I am all yours."

I leaned in to kiss him, but found that the sides of his helmet made it all but impossible to do much more than plant a nearly chaste peck on his lips.

"Hmmmmm - this may be a problem," I said, scrunching my face in frustration. "As much as I would love to see you in naught but this helmet," I continued, playfully grabbing the horns, "it does not seem practical."

A look passed over his face, one I was quite familiar with - a suggestion of calculation and cunning. "You know, sometimes impracticality adds to the excitement," he said. "Such as right now, I have a most impractical way to alleviate the chill in your hands, considering Thor will be here any moment."

"And how is that?" I asked. "What do you have in mi-"

My words caught in my throat as he withdrew my hands from his helmet to place them on the front of his pants. "I have missed you terribly," he said, his words nearly a growl. "Can you not feel what you do to me?"

I looked around quickly, ensuring we were indeed alone. "Hold your cloak around us," I whispered, and I watched with amusement as he concealed us, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips with anticipation. My hands searched his clothing - his damnable armor had so many _layers_ \- and after a moment I found the small buttons at the top of his trousers, unfastening them quickly.

The moment I reached into the opening and grasped his arousal, Loki hissed. " _Gods_ , Sigyn - you weren't joking. You are freezing." His face contorted into a scowl, but whether it was from pleasure or pain, I couldn't tell.

I began to withdraw my hand. "I don't think you're enjoying yourself, my love. Perhaps I should stop..."

An iron grip on my wrist halted me.

"Tease me now, and later I may have a mind to take you in front of all of Asgard, on the throne itself if need be." His eyes, darkened with lust, left no doubt that he spoke the truth. My insides clenched at the thought.

"As exciting as that sounds," I said, my breath hitching, "I believe I would rather keep this private." I released my hand from his grasp just long enough to hook my fingers into the waistband of his pants, sliding them down just past his narrow hips.

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against his chest, as Loki rested his chin on my head. I returned to his now completely freed length, using both hands to stroke him gently, the heat from his body a balm to my frozen fingers. As they thawed, my movements became more and more more fluid. Loki's increasingly ragged breath was hot in my hair. After a moment, he found his voice.

"Darling," he sighed. "We have a problem."

I stilled my hands. "I certainly feel no problem. You seem to be enjoying yourself, and my hands feel much better." I squeezed him gently for emphasis, earning a groan from him in return.

"You may have warmed your hands, but now I am cold." He lifted my head. "There is only one way I wish to remedy this."

I had no time to inquire as to his meaning before Loki turned me around, swiftly pushing me up against the wall. With no warning, he grasped the hem of my dress, pulling it up sharply to bunch it at my waist. A single word and one flick of his wrist later, my undergarments disappeared, causing me to gasp at the cold air on my newly bare skin.

My eyes grew wide; hiding our indiscretion under Loki's cloak was one thing, but being taken by him openly was more excitement than I was expecting. "What if someone walks in?" I managed to squeak out. "You just said that Thor will be here any moment!"

"Do not trouble yourself about that my love; no one will see us unless I allow it." Another incantation from his lips, and a shimmer appeared around us. "However, you must remain absolutely silent. While this will guard us from prying eyes, curious ears will hear everything." He leaned in closely. "I trust you will find that a challenge."

I could only nod weakly in agreement - I tended to be particularly vocal in our lovemaking, and Loki was _exceptionally_ good at drawing forth cries of pleasure. I knew he could have concealed us completely had he wanted to - his sorcery was unequalled in Asgard. This was a deliberate challenge, a declaration of control, not only to me, but to anyone who may have happened upon us. Maybe even to himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a wicked smile on his face. I could only nod once again, consenting to the power I so willingly allowed him to hold over me.

Grasping his shoulders, he lifted me up against the wall, his strong hands gripping my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Positioning himself at my entrance, he pushed into me with a calculated slowness. His eyes never left mine, an unspoken test of my ability to stay quiet.

I bit my lip, sucking air sharply through my nose as my body adjusted to him. Loki smirked, mouthing a nearly silent _shhhhhhh_ as he began to thrust at a measured pace. His control was admirable; his clenched jaw and erratic breathing were the only things that hinted at the fervor he held just below the surface.

It made me feel powerful, knowing that I had such an effect on him. His normally calm and placid demeanor belied his true nature - I did not take lightly the fact that I alone was privy to the passionate and adoring behavior he hid so well from almost everyone else.

This power, the excitement of being taken where we could be caught at any moment, and the tension of trying to remain quiet all served to inflame me even more. In the distance I could hear faint voices as the palace workers went about their business, unaware of the indecent spectacle taking place nearby.

I moved slightly, and felt my hold on his shoulder begin to falter. Without thinking, I reached one hand up to grasp his helmet, using it as leverage to hold myself up. The symbolism of the horns was not lost on me, and knowing Loki as I did, I was certain that was his intention.

Feeling more stable, I allowed my other hand to fall to where our bodies were joined, reflexively rubbing the swollen spot that I knew would help bring me the relief I so desperately craved.

My body reacted immediately to the additional sensation, tensing up inside and out. In response, I could feel Loki increase his speed as he drove into me. His grip on my thighs was so strong I was certain there would be finger shaped bruises later. I clamped my legs tighter around Loki's waist, a silent declaration that my release was close.

Three more thrusts, and my orgasm overtook me, my face twisting into a grimace. My mouth dropped open wordlessly as I fought to contain any noises, my eyes squeezing shut so tightly I began to see stars. My hips bucked against his, and the hand holding onto his helmet flexed automatically, dragging his head to one side.

Loki's tempo increased sharply yet again, quickly becoming erratic. His eyes closed and his teeth ground in concentration as his own release overtook him, his body pulsing as he spilled into me. But even through this, a sharp breath and a small sigh was the only noise he made.

Our bodies were still shuddering from the exertion when we heard the doors fly open moments later. Thor's booming voice was unmistakable as he threw something into the fire pit with a loud smash. "Another!"

His timing was exquisite, and I couldn't help but smile. "Another indeed," I whispered, releasing my grip on Loki's helmet as he lifted me off of him and gently down to the floor, my legs shaking. He muttered a phrase in undertone, and I felt my undergarments return to my body just as Loki released the hem of my dress to fall back to the floor.

He began readjusting his clothing and armor. "Thank you for warming me so nicely," he said, a satisfied smile on his face. "I have had much on my mind lately. I don't think I realized just how much I needed this. How much I needed you."

I wrinkled my brow with concern. He had seemed very distracted lately, but I had written it off as anticipation for his brother's coronation. "What troubles you? Not me, I hope."

"No, not you love. It's just..." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "Things will never be the same after today, once Thor is King. I cannot help but question where that leaves me."

I had never seen an ounce of doubt in his face before. He was always so strong, so confident in his abilities. This however...this was something that could not be fixed with words or sorcery. I tried to reassure him. "It leaves you with me," I replied, my hand grabbing his and holding it to my chest. "I may not be a crown, but I am certainly a lot less trouble."

"I'm not sure about that," he said with a small laugh. Whatever fear and doubt I had seen in his eyes before was replaced instantly with the sureness and confidence with which I was so familiar.

Loki pulled his helmet off, holding it under his arm. "I know you must leave, but I cannot allow you to go without a proper kiss." He pulled me in, his mouth warm and open on my own.

We were lost in our own little world, completely unaware of anything around us, when a strong voice right beside us startled us out of our embrace.

"Now now you two, you will have plenty of time for that later," said Thor, clapping Loki on the shoulder, already showing the composure and presence of a King. "Come brother, we must prepare for the ceremony!"

I smoothed my hands over my dress, making sure nothing was amiss. "I was just on my way out," I said with a smile, dipping my head to Thor in respect. "Congratulations. I know you have looked forward to this day for so long."

"Indeed I have. Sigyn, I am sorry for keeping Loki from you so much lately. Having him by my side on this day means more to me than I could ever express." He looked at Loki, the love he held for him so evident in his eyes. Unlike Loki, Thor was never one to easily hide his emotions.

I glanced back at Loki in time to catch a look of sadness passing over his face, almost imperceptibly, before vanishing. "I'm sorry Thor," I said, "but would you give us just a moment more?"

The soon to be King nodded at me, a warm and knowing smile on his face. "Of course," he said, turning to walk back to the center of the room. After a few steps, he called back over his shoulder. "But only a moment! I don't trust that my brother won't escape with you if left alone too long!"

"Thor knows me too well," said Loki, "for I would love nothing more."

I leaned in one last time, kissing him gently. Taking his helmet from him, I used the edge of my gown to wipe away the fingerprints I had left on it. Once I was satisfied with its appearance, I gently combed my fingers through Loki's hair before helping him replace the helmet on his head. I looked up at him with reverence.

Leaning in closely so only he could hear, I whispered to him. "This may be Thor's coronation, my love, but you...you will always be my King."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I would think on these moments later, in my mourning. Wondering if Loki had ever truly been honest with me. Wondering if I had ever really known him at all.


End file.
